To Hell and Back
by The Black Muse
Summary: Just because Tim Scam is dead doesn't mean he's out of the game.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies if I did this would be made into a movie already. The story is dedicated to Poison's Ivy and Cresenta's Lark who in my and every sane human who has read their works, opinion are two of the best authors on the site. Now for the story.**

**Prologue: Dearly Departed**

**The seaside cliff offered a spectacular view of the sunset and one would have thought that at least one citizen of Beverly Hills would take advantage of this spectacular view. However, this place was only known by a select group, mostly young lovers who had accidentally stumbled across it while having a romantic picnic in the woods. However no such things would occur between those who would occupy this spot today. Something far more gruesome was to occur here today. For today on the cliff overlooking the waves which gave such a magnificent view of the setting sun Tim Scam was going to die.**

**Tim Scam ran into the clearing up ahead only to meet with a sheer drop straight to the water below. Cursing under his breath he turned only to see the spies emerge from the trees, effectively trapping him. **

"**Give it up Scam, its over", said Samantha Simpson the unofficial leader of the group of spies.**

**He laughed, " No its not its never over, no matter how many times you lock me away, no matter how many layers of redundant security you use to try to keep me in your blasted W.H.O.O.P. prison I will always come back to haunt you, and you know it."**

"**Not this time you won't." Only later would she reflect bitterly on how true that statement would turn out to be.**

**Tim Scam took one step backward and that step was his last as the weak rock at the cliffs edge crumbled beneath his weight and he fell down to the water below leaving only three shocked spies in his wake.**

**There was a bigger crowd the was ever seen on the seaside cliff that night about 12 people Jerry, Sam, Clover, Alex, and about eight W.H.O.O.P. agents where there waiting for a report from the diving teams that searched the ocean for Tim Scam's body.**

"**Are we sure he's dead Jerry", asked Samantha Simpson. "Yes no one could have survived that fall." He sighed, "You girls should go home and rest up for the funeral tomorrow."**

"**Funeral", they said surprised. **

"**Yes, of course everyone deserves to go out with dignity even Tim Scam."**

**The girls nodded their heads, activated their jetpacks and flew home to get some rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: New chapter time! Cresenta's and Poison's thank you so much for the reviews sorry I didn't get the chance to reply. P.S. I'm sorry if Scam seems a little OOC.

Chapter 1: The Late Mr. Timothy Scam

"Wake up sleepyhead", came a bright and voice.

Tim Scam groaned and opened his eyes to see a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes staring right back at him. Upon further inspection he realized they belonged to a little girl of about ten who had jet black hair tied back in two pigtails and wore a cloak of the same color and what looked like rosary beads around her neck.

"Who are you", he asked, "and how did I survive that fall?" "Oh you didn't."

"What do you mean I didn't?"

"I'm the Angel of Death", she said.

Tim Scam's only response to this outlandish statement was to burst into laughter. The girl waited patiently for him to finish with a tolerant look that said this had happened to her many times before. Finally his laughter subsided.

"Okay", he said " who are you really?" "Are you with W.H.O.O.P.?" "Is Jerry playing some kind of joke on me?"

"No I'm not with W.H.O.O.P, I'm the Angel of Death."

"Now come on your gonna be late."

"Late for what?"

She grinned, "Why your appointment with Satan of course."

And with that she grabbed his arm and began to pull him down through the earth itself.

Tim Scam opened his eyes to find he was in the middle of a bright red chamber and seemed to be surrounded by suits of armor with wings, tails and glowing red eyes. At the other end of the chamber sitting on a throne made of what seemed to be human bones was a demonic looking man in a black suit.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Timothy Scam", said the man.

"Do I know you", Scam asked.

"No, but I know you, I've been following your career Timothy and I must say I'm most impressed, which brings me to my offer."

"In case you haven't figured it out yet your in hell and I am the devil, and I'm about to make you an offer that I've only ever made to a select few people."

There was a flash of fire and a contract and quill appeared in Satan's hands and he handed them to Scam.

"By signing this contract you agree to a contest If you can escape to seventh circle and into the portal connecting it to the mortal world I will let you continue to live your life, however if you fail you will serve me forever, so what do you say?"

Scam thought about for a second and then signed. "So when does this contest start?" The devil smiled, "Right now."

The doors at the other end of the chamber opened and the suits of armor which he guessed where demons suddenly had flaming swords in their hands two of them attacked but he jumped out of the way and they impaled each other. Grabbing their swords he began to slash his way through the others and out the door.

When Scam had left the chamber the devil turned to a demon next to his throne that was larger then the others,

"I want all the circles on lockdown and the remaining troops scouting out all areas."

"Yes my liege", he hesitated, "My liege in the unlikely event that the mortal escapes what will you do?"

The devil smirked, "Why I will simply have my agents go to Earth and retrieve him." "That will teach him not to make a deal with the devil."


End file.
